1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices realized using a semiconductor including material such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is lost when power is turned off. Representative examples of a volatile memory device include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is maintained even when power is turned off. Representative examples of a nonvolatile memory device include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. The flash memory may be classified into a NOR type memory and a NAND type memory.